Misery Business
by Kaito Lune
Summary: Zoe finally decides to confess to Takuya, but nothing went to plan when she found out that he was going out with the school's worst girl. TAKUMI COMPLETE!
1. Part 1: Surprise

**A/N: Another one already? This time it's Takumi!! Whee!! (shot) I wanted to write a Takumi oneshot after reading ****don'tchaknowme4life's "Behind the Scenes" fic and she had mentioned Paramore in two chapters. This turned out longer than I wanted it to so there are two parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! I do own a few characters in this though (you'll see who they are). This is Takumi, so if you don't like, why the hell did you click on this??**

**Misery Business**

**Part 1: Surprise**

Zoe woke up one morning a whole new girl. _Today's the day!_ she shouted in her head with confidence. Today was the day! The night before, she had been tossing and turning with the thought of her all time crush being with her as more then just friends. She quickly dressed in her everyday clothes, a stripped blue and white shirt and jean pants.

She and Takuya had grown up so much since they had first met five years ago on the Trailmon heading towards the Digital World with JP and Tommy. She wasn't exactly smitten at first sight but it practically grew through out their journey. Since she had gotten back, she had been hiding the feelings. Now five years later, she was no longer afraid to run up to him, rap her arms around him and confess.

It was February the twelfth. Valentine's Day was on Monday. She would confess to him two days earlier. Zoe bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen and began eating. Her parents noticed she was much more chipper this morning and were glad for what ever reason it was. After eating, she waited until nine to call Takuya's house.

A few billion rings later, Takuya's mother picked up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Ms. Kanbara," Zoe greeted her. "Is Takuya there?"

"No, he's out at the park up the road with Shinya and their cousins," she answered. Then she mumbled, "The two had to do their homework."

"Well, thanks." Zoe hung up the phone. She got up and ran over to the door, slipping on shoes and her coat. Takuya had three cousins between the ages of five and ten. They must've just gotten over.

"Zoe, where are you going?" her mother asked.

"Out," she replied. "I'll be back soon." Zoe grabbed her cell phone and car keys. She got into the car and drove towards Takuya's house. It was only a ten minute drive and her heart thudded only faster as she neared the park that was up a bit farther. She parked her car in the parking lot and headed towards the play ground in the middle of the park.

She looked around and spotted Takuya with his back turned to her. Her smile deepened and she suddenly became nervous, loosing all her courage to tell him. "Oh, not now!" she whispered to herself, telling her legs to move and her heart to slow down a couple of beats. Her feet listened but her heart didn't.

She ran to him while shouting his name. Takuya turned to face her and waved. Zoe stopped in her tracks only a few feet away. Someone stood next to him. Zoe recognized her as Rin Yagami from her school. She was a tad shorter than Takuya with short blonde hair and big blue eyes. Rin had all the eyes of the boys (except Koji and Koichi) in the school but also the glares of all the girls in the school. Rin was known for stealing boyfriends and breaking them after a few weeks.

"Hi, Zoe," he said.

"Hi," she forced herself to say. She paled a little when she noticed the two were holding hands.

"Hi, Orihime," Rin said with a false sweetened voice that hid a sneer.

"Orimoto," she corrected in a hard voice, glaring at Yagami.

Takuya broke into the silence. "So what's up Zoe?" he asked.

Zoe lost control. "What's Yagami doing here?" she hissed, jabbing a finger at Rin.

"She's my girlfriend," Takuya said happily.

Zoe straightened out. "What?" she asked. Her heart stopped for a minute.

"He said that I. A. His. Girlfriend," Rin said slowly, making each word its own sentence. She hugged Takuya and gave Zoe a sneer that Takuya didn't see. Zoe's heart broke with every word.

Takuya looked at her for a minute. She looked pale and on the edge to tears. "Zoe, what's wrong?" he asked, breaking his embrace with Rin and walking over to Zoe. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

Zoe shook her head slowly. "T-Takuya," she whispered. Over his shoulder, she could see Rin sneering at her. Anger boiled through her and she pushed away from Takuya suddenly. Takuya backed away a few steps to regain his balance.

"What was that for?" he asked, nearly shouted.

Zoe jabbed a finger towards Rin. "Takuya! How could you, of all girls, choose her?" she shouted. Tears spilled down her face.

"Zoe, you know I've liked her! I just mustered up the courage to go talk to her a week ago!" Takuya shouted.

Zoe glared between the two. "How dense are you? She will just break you!"

"That's not true," Takuya said. "Besides why does it matter to you?! You're not my mother!"

"But I'm your friend!" she shouted back. "I care for you! I LOVE YOU! I don't want to see you broken when she leaves!"

Takuya backed away a step, dumbstruck. Rin on the other hand, grabbed Takuya's arm and said, "Why do you but in?" she asked. "Can't you see that he's happy? What a time to tell someone you love them, when they already have a girlfriend." She tightened her grip on his arm. "Besides, weren't you going out with Koji recently? You're just a vixen wanting some action as a rebound."

Takuya turned towards Rin. "Let's go," he muttered. The two walked away after they called their cousins.

"Takuya, WAIT!" she shouted. Takuya didn't respond. She stood there, numb and angry, for several minutes before finally walking towards her car. She fumbled with the keys and put it in ignition but didn't start the car. Zoe banged her head against the wheel, tears running down her face in buckets.

Finally, she was tired of just sitting there and started the car. To drown out the thoughts of what had just happened, she turned on the radio. A melancholy song sung by a woman met her. The bitter sweet lyrics reminded her too much of what had happened to her minutes before and switched the station. That song in which it fell on, too, was bitter sweet and sad. "No!" she shouted angrily, hitting the preset. No music that she wanted to hear was on so she turned it off and drove home.

Her parents noticed she was crying and questioned what was wrong. Zoe didn't answer and went right up to her room. Monday at lunch when sitting with her friends, they noticed Zoe being depressed. Everyone at her table, even Koji, her ex-boyfriend, knew why right away. Koji and JP glared at Takuya who sat away from them. Koichi tried his best to comfort her but she was too sad about it.

Zoe was still depressed, even a week later. She had avoided contact with Takuya even when he was alone. On her way to her car after the last class of the day, Zoe heard someone in an empty classroom. It sounded like Rin. She slowly approached the door and quietly opened it. She noticed Rin's voice and a guy with his back to her. Zoe automatically recognized the guy's back. It was Haruto Nokamo, a boy that was in the rock band known as "The Black Hand". The two were having a make out session.

Zoe closed the door as anger seethed through her. How could she cheat on Takuya like that? She stomped towards her car and ran into Takuya. "Zoe, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Walking back to my car," she answered. Then the image of what she had seen earlier jumped back into her mind. "Takuya, I saw Rin and Haruto Nokamo having a making out in an empty classroom not too long ago."

Takuya snorted. "Rin was right about you being desperate," he said.

"No, really, Takuya! I'm not lying!" Takuya looked towards the door.

"Rin!" he shouted waving. Zoe turned to see Rin walking towards them.

Rin glared at Zoe. "What's she doing here?" she asked. Zoe glared back. Takuya told her what Zoe had told him. "What?" she asked in a sarcastic laugh. "I was finishing up a test in biology."

Takuya turned towards Zoe. "See? Rin would never cheat on me."

"But I-!"

"Zoe, back off!" he shouted. He turned back to Rin, kissed her, and they were on their way.

Zoe fumed. He should believe her! She saw what she saw. She unlocked her car and got in. She turned on the radio and a song was playing in the chorus. Zoe recognized it as a Paramore song. She found herself suddenly in love with the song and one of the stanzas caught her attention. _"Second chances, they don't ever matter. People never change. Once a whore, you're nothing more. I'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry, honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way! Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you; looking innocent as possible to get to who! They want and what they like; it's easy if you do it right. Well, I refuse! I refuse! I refuse!"_

Then, she suddenly got an idea. Rin was a whore that was for sure! She was having a new boyfriend every other week. She also needed to get him to see what she knows. The question was how? She talked with Koji, Koichi, and JP the following Friday at the park.

"Any ideas?" asked Zoe.

"Well, there's going to be a karaoke party at the café in town tomorrow," Koichi said.

"How's that going to help, bro?" asked Koji, shaking his head disapprovingly at his twin.

"Maybe we could catch her and someone else making out on video tape and show it to Takuya?" suggested JP.

"That'd take too long," Koji said.

"Well, I don't hear you giving any ideas," JP shot back.

Koji sighed. "I heard Haruto bragging about having Rin as his girlfriend yesterday. Zoe could get Rin and Takuya to go on a date at the café and we could get Haruto to go there. He'd see the two together and walk up to them demanding what was going on. A huge fight, Takuya finds out and breaks up with little miss Yagami. End of problem."

Zoe narrowed her eyes at Koji. Koji must've still been mad that she likes Takuya over him. "You just want to have some revenge for me liking Takuya."

"Look, that idiot had no right to break your heart. He's practically lucky I haven't broken his nose," he said.

"No, you gave him a black eye. JP broke his nose," Zoe said. She remembered Koji and JP getting into a fist fight with Takuya that Monday. The three had detention the following day. Takuya wasn't on speaking terms with the two of them since.

The four decided that Koichi was the one to suggest the date and time. They all left for their homes. Koichi pulled out his cell phone and dialed Takuya's number. He had a plan but if the others had know; it would wreck the surprise.

"Hello?" answered Takuya.

"Hey, Takuya, it's me Koichi," he said.

Takuya sighed. "Look, I already am having a hard time with the others! Tommy won't stop criticizing me. Zoe keeps saying that Rin's cheating on me. Koji and JP attacked me and gave me a broken nose, black eye, and detention! Is there anything more you want to add?" he said in an aggravated voice.

Koji noticed the smile on his brother's face. "No, actually, I was calling to say why don't you take Rin to the café tomorrow night? It's karaoke after all. I'm sure Rin would love it with the entertainment and food."

Takuya paused for a minute. "Hey, that isn't a bad idea. Thanks Koichi! What time does that party start?" he asked.

"Six," he answered. The two said bye and Koichi hung up the phone. He gave his brother the thumbs up. Koji nodded and called Haruto.

"What?" asked the annoyed voice of Haruto. "We're in the middle of practice!"

"Hey, Haruto. It's me, Koji," Koji said. "Me and the guys are planning to hang out at the café tomorrow night. Want to come?"

Haruto paused for a minute. "Yeah, I'll call Rin to see if she wants to come."

"No," Koji nearly shouted. Haruto repeated him. "Well, don't you want to hang out with just us for a while without her?"

"Yeah, you have a point there," Haruto said. He hung up the phone as did Koji. Koji nodded his head towards his brother. It was all set up. Now their plan was good to go.

Koichi waved his goodbye to his brother and ran to the café. "Excuse me," he said to a man that was in charge with the party. The man turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to reserve two spots in the line. One at six-o-five for one and one at six-forty-five for a duet."

"So early?" asked the man. "Is there as special reason?"

"Yep," Koichi said with a grin.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**What does Koichi have in mind? How will their plan work out? Stay tuned for part 2!**


	2. Part 2: The Karaoke Party

**A/N: I put you guys in a lot of suspense didn't I?! 8D I actually wanted to do it in one sitting but I had to continue on something else and I was WAY too far behind. Damn cliffhangers, no? Please don't mind the slightly perverted Koji. XD Please also note while Zoe's singing, she's doing the moves while she sings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! I do own a few characters in this though (Rin Yagami and Haruto Nokamo). This is Takumi, so if you don't like, why the hell did you click on this??**

_Last time: Zoe was ready to tell Takuya how she felt about him but found him dating Rin Yagami, the boyfriend snatcher. Zoe is depressed and despite the other's tries, Takuya wouldn't leave Rin. Zoe found Rin making out with a different boy named Haruto __Nokamo. The gang takes this to their advantage and plan for the break-up at the café's karaoke party. Koichi goes to the café on his own a little earlier and makes reservations for singing. What's he up to? And will their plan work or backfire?_

**Misery Business**

**Part 2: The Karaoke Party**

Saturday came all too soon for the four. Koichi told Zoe about the solo she was to do when they were all at her house. "W-what?" she asked. "Me? Sing?"

Koichi nodded. "This would be for distracting Takuya and Rin. It'll also show that you're there to Takuya," he explained.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" JP butted in. "If Zoe gets to sing, Koji get Haruto there, and Koichi got to get the solo planned. I always have nothing to do!"

"Some one needs to encourage Zoe onto the stage," Koji said.

Koichi and JP looked at Zoe. "What does he mean?" the two asked.

Zoe blushed out of embarrassment. "I have stage fright, okay?" she folded her arms and looked the other way.

"You battled Lucemon with us, you fought Ranamon and Calmaramon on your own, and helped us against the Royal Knights even though you didn't have your Spirits at the moment, yet you're terrified of being on stage?"

"Look, even though I don't have the brass balls you have when it comes to singing, that doesn't mean I'm not in this a hundred percent, it's just-," Zoe trailed off.

"Zoe, you have a really nice voice," Koji said. "Don't be a chicken."

"At least I can sing," Zoe spat back. "You can't sing for crap." Koji frowned as the others laughed.

"Well, you have to pick your song and bring it," Koichi said. "Have any ideas?"

Zoe began to panic. She pulled out her CD collection and flipped through them: Avril Lavigne**,** Plumb, Kelly Clarkson, a few remixes, and several others but couldn't find any song she wanted to sing. Then she remembered the CD she had just picked up that was still in the bag. Zoe stood up and walked over to her dresser and grabbed the bag. She had meant to listen to the CD last night.

She quickly unwrapped it and put it into her boom box on the desk. She skipped through the music until she found the song she had listened to the day before. Zoe grinned. "This song," she said. "'Misery Business' by Paramore."

The day flew by. Zoe memorized the lyrics as best she could, but it was pretty easy. It rather fit what she was feeling. She also made little motions with the free hand she'd have and faces to match the lyrics. Zoe thought she had it all together.

Five came around and Koji and Koichi picked up Zoe. "Isn't it a little early?" she asked.

"No, not really," Koji answered. He motioned towards a bag that sat on JP's lap. JP handed it to her. Zoe looked at them oddly and then down into the bag. She pulled out a purple sparkling spaghetti-strapped tank top, Daisy Duke style jean shorts, and black and purple stripped arm warmers. She glared at the back of Koji's seat. Koji looked back at her with a smirk.

"What's wrong, Z?" he asked playfully. "Is the tank top too much?"

"Try the shorts are too short!" she spat.

"Don't complain! Those things were _expensive_!" Koji warned her. "God, woman's jeans take forever to find the right size! They _will _fit so you have no excuse to not wear them."

"How do you know my size? I've never told you!"

"I rummaged through your drawers to make sure they were the right size," he said calmly then he smirked. "You have some nice panties." Zoe kicked the back of his seat. Koji kept his grin until they got to the café a half hour later.

Koichi waved them goodbye for a few minutes. "Where's he going?" asked Zoe.

"He's going to tell the manager guy your choice of song for the karaoke," JP replied. Zoe's face paled at the thought. _Maybe I'm not ready,_ she thought.

The two boys forced her into the bathroom and Zoe reluctantly dressed into the garb. Amazingly, it all did fit Zoe. She made a mental note to pay Koichi for it, even if Koji did buy it. He had no right to dig through her dresser, the pervert!

At six, Takuya and Rin came into the crowded café. The two went to get a table in the middle that wasn't taken. The two sat down and a waiter came. The two ordered some drinks. "Hey, Rin, want to do a duet?" Takuya asked. "I could always get Zoe and the others to sing with us."

"No," Rin answered dully. "I hate singing. I need to go to the bathroom." She got up and left for the bathroom. As she passed, she noticed Zoe who was wearing something rather flattering for her. Rin sneered at her as she walked up to her. "What are you doing here?" asked Rin. "Here to ruin my fun?"

Zoe glared at her then a small confident smile spread across her face. "I'm here to have my fun," she said slyly. She walked away.

Rin felt threatened. She gritted her teeth and walked to the bathroom. _What is she so confident about?_ Rin looked at herself in the mirror. "Not enough make up," she said, taking out a small compact and dusting on blush and eye shadow. She put it away into her purse and adjusted her pink and silver halter-top and dusted off her black mini skirt.

At the same time, Koji and Haruto began making their way towards the middle of the café having a seat out of eye-shot of Takuya's and Rin's table but they were also out of ear-shot. _Wait!_ Where was Rin? Koji checked his watch. "6:04". It was almost time for Zoe's solo. Where the hell was-?

"What's Rin doing here?" asked Haruto. "I thought she said that she was studying tonight." He paused. "Wait. _What the hell is she sitting by that Takuya-_?!" Haruto began to rise but Koji pulled him down.

_Not yet!_ "Hang on, Haruto, maybe she's being out with a friend?" suggested Koji.

"Rin Yagami doesn't have friends," he growled.

It was too early. "Maybe she does and you just don't know about it," Koji said in a confused voice. "Hey, what time is it?" he asked.

"6:06," replied Haruto, checking his watch. What was taking so long for Zoe?

Zoe stood back stage. She quivered as she peaked out from backstage. "Ladies and men of the café: welcome to the third annual of our Karaoke Stage! First up is a scheduled act: Zoe Orimoto singing 'Misery Business' by Paramore!" Takuya looked away from his date to see his long time best friend.

"Now's no time to be scared," she told herself. She walked up to microphone and took it out of its stand and held it to her mouth. She took a deep breath and held it. The music began. She put on a mischievous face that made her seem WAY out of character.

"I'm in the business of misery. Let's take it from the top." She put her free hand above her head while singing the next line. "She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock." She shook her hips. "It's a matter of time before we all run out. When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth!"

"I waited eight long months; she finally set him free. I told him, 'I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.'" She shook her finer and then put up two fingers. "Two weeks and we've caught on fire. She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile!" She pointed to herself and did the mischievous smile again.

She put her hand out, palm upwards towards the to the ceiling making her look like she was going to shrug. "Whoa, I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag; to steal it all away from you now." She indicated to the crowd. "But God does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. It's gonna just feel so... It just feels so good."

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change." She shook her head in mock disaprovement and shook her head. She then pointed towards Rin. "Once a whore you're nothing more. I'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged? I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up. Now look this way. Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you-," She made an innocent face. "-looking as innocent as possible to get to who! They want and what they like; it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse! I refuse! I refuse!" She shook her head during the repeating words.

Rin glared up at her. Takuya looked at her shocked and bug-eyed. JP and Koichi roared in aprovement. Koji wonder why he had ever broken up with her. Haruto looked at her out of disbelief.

She did the almost shrug again. "Whoa, I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now." She again pointed at Rin who was still glaring at her. "But God does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him right now! And if you could then you know you would. It's gonna just feel so..." She put both hands up and slowly shook her hips and brought the mike back down just in time to get the next line and still shook her hips with the other hand up in the air. "It just feels so goo-ooood."

"I watched his wildest dreams come true and not one of them involving you!" She pointed towards Rin. She pointed to herself. "Just watch my wildest dreams come true not one of them involving..."

The music went into the guitar solo. The crowd roared in amazement. Even Takuya stood and joined them. "Go Zoe!" Rin glared at Zoe. She pulled at Takuya but he didn't pay it any mind. He was slipping, slipping from her grasp.

The guitar stopped. "Whoa, I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now!"

Her arm rocked towards the sky. "Whoa, I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. It's gonna just feel so...!"

It just feels so good!" She banged her head to the final beat.

Everyone rose and applauded. "Encore!" shouted some people. Takuya clapped his hands and whistled. "Yeah!" Takuya felt a rough grip on his shoulder. "Do you really want to go now, R-?" Takuya fell silent. The six-foot tall Haruto with jet-black hair and a mean glare burrowed into his sockets.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" he asked in a threatening voice.

"You're girlfriend?" echoed Takuya. "Look you have the wrong guy!"

"Rin Yagami. You're dating her, aren't you punk?" demanded Haruto.

Takuya narrowed his eyes and shoved him away. "Yeah, I'm dating her. Why do you care?" Takuya demanded back.

"She's mine, so stay away from her!"

"She's dating ME!"

"I'm her boyfriend!" they both shouted. Haruto slugged Takuya in the face. He landed on the table.

"TAKUYA!" screamed a girl.

He felt a little dizzy and his vision blurry and his cheek was swollen but he quickly saw something heading towards him. He rolled out of the way and off the table. A thwack could be heard against the table. He could hear a cry of agony from Haruto. He looked up at Rin. "Is it true?" he pleaded.

Rin looked down at him and sneered. "You're expendable." She turned and walked away. Takuya watched her go in disbelief. Someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. Haruto had a bloody fist poised to give him a second black eye.

Koji grabbed Haruto's arm. "Hey! Dude, calm down!" Koji shouted. Haruto let go of Takuya and struck Koji. JP and Koichi were on him faster than he Koji could hit the floor. Haruto struggled with them, then- _bam!_ He fell to the floor unconscious with JP and Koichi on top of him.

The group looked up to see Zoe holding a waiter's tray lying against her legs. There was silence, then came a shout and several waiters pushed through the crowd to see the unconscious high-schooler, two boys on top of him, two boys with swollen cheeks and a girl with a tray. "What the hell happened here?" asked one of them.

"She saved us four from getting our butts handed to us on a silver platter," Koji spoke up. He quickly told them that Haruto had wanted to pick a fight and chose Takuya, his friend, and how he had went to stop it from going to far but was backlashed and struck as well. The waiters actually believed it to the audience's amazement.

The cops came not to long after and dragged him to the station and the party went back into its festive state only ten minutes later. Takuya stood several feet away from Zoe in the back of the café, unsure of what to say. She had been right all along and he didn't trust her. He felt like such a douche and was sure Zoe hated him.

Zoe looked at him. She walked over to him with a napkin and a glass of cold water. She wetted it and pressed it against his swollen cheek. "Happy now?" she asked, setting it down.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. I should have listened," Takuya apologized. "It's just-." He stopped mid sentence when Zoe looked up at him with question and concern in her eyes. His heart beated faster and his palms went clammy. "I-uh-," he stuttered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I-uh- Oh, to hell with it!" Zoe looked at Takuya oddly for a moment before his lips were on hers. Her eyes went wide with surprise and then closed as all surprise went away.

"And now for our next reservation: a duet with Takuya Kanbara and Zoe Orimoto singing 'Broken' by Seether and featuring Amy Lee!" said the announcer. The spotlight fell on the kissing couple. They drew away and looked around in surprise.

JP's mouth fell open and Koji turned to face his brother. "What?" Koichi asked with a grin.

"You could have done that for me when I was dating Zoe," Koji complained.

"Well, it just didn't seem to fit." Koichi crossed his arms in satisfaction.

Takuya and Zoe blushed and the two rushed up onto the stage. The man handed them the microphones an indicated Takuya as singer one and Zoe as singer two. Before the music started, Zoe leaned in and whispered, "I'll be sure to kill Koichi for both of us."

"Nah, don't," he whispered back. "I think this will be fun." Takuya gave her a reassuring smile. Zoe smiled back. The two started singing.

**Misery Business: Fin**

**Wasn't that just cute? Sorry if the kissing scene sucked. I don't do romance stories. -//- I tried my best though! In the end, it's Takumi! Yay Takumi! I did add in a bit of Kozumi and jealous JP though. This is to all Takumi lovers and Paramore lovers! Thank you to bdzgtfan2004, don'tchaknowme4life, Ambiekinz, and blackandblood for reviewing! I guess since I'm here, I'll reply to everyone (and give you guys cyber cookies!)! :)**

**Bdzgtfan2004**

_Thank you!! Takumi forever as well!_

**Don'tchaknowme4life**

_I had to stop there or it'd be too long! If you do make a Takumi/Paramore oneshot PLEASE!!_

**Ambiekinz**

_Thank you!! Well, you WERE supposed to hate Rin. Sorry, but Rin doesn't die. Yet. I just may include her in a story later with that happening. ^^_

**Blackandblood**

_I made sure he pulled his head out of his butt. ^^ Thanks!!_


End file.
